Glaciers
by sexicola
Summary: "Gray-sama, I know you'll now hate me more but, I'll still love you in return. Even if this creepy body of mine evaporates today together with my annoying presence, I know for certain that I'll have no regrets seeing that I've given you everything this Rain Woman can offer. It's more than enough to know that at least, once in your life, you became mine. And I'll be forever yours."


**GLACIERS**

"_Our story may not be as cool as your ice creations nor as romantic as fairytales but, with your hands on mine & with our souls as one, for sure, nothing will be as perfect as this." –Juvia_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not any of the characters used in this story. Thank you._

* * *

**-Chapter One-**

**When the Strongest Bond Breaks**

"I'm breaking up with you."

"W-what?" Juvia's sweet & cheery smile faded away as her mind got enveloped with sudden confusion due to what she just heard.

"You heard me right. And I am not gonna repeat myself," Gray replied without even looking at her eyes & with a cold as ice facial expression. Juvia couldn't believe what she heard. Or most likely, she just couldn't accept the fact that her dear boyfriend was breaking up with her. Also, it was the most unexpected thing to hear from him that night since all wizards are enjoying the Fairy Tail's Masquerade Ball. Almost everyone danced with a partner to the sweet music as the moon shines brightly upon the open hall where the event was being held. Everything was so romantic but, not for them.

"Gray," Juvia chuckled, "you must be kiddi-"

"Juvia, I have thought about this a million times just like what you asked me the last time I attempted to break up with you. I already made up my mind & I know to myself that this is for the best of both sides. I am now putting an end to this." The ice wizard left so quick that she didn't have the chance to say another word.

What Gray had said moments ago started to sink in her mind. She remained standing there beside the tall old cherry blossom tree for a couple of minutes more. They used to see each other beside that tree & the old, old tree itself was a witness to the vow they made; a vow to love each other & be there for each other no matter what circumstances life might bring. Would that tree die together with the broken vow? The rain began to fall as tears ran down her face. Too much pain was all she could feel & a sound of her own broken heart was all she could hear.

"EHHH?! RAIN?! On a night like this?! Seriously?!" Natsu, as well as everyone who attended the ball, was very much dismayed.

"Who would expect heavy rain like this would fall even though the moon & the stars are smiling down upon us?" Erza said. "Mira, Elfman, gather everyone to the beer hall. By the way, Natsu, have you seen Gray?"

"The hell I care about that icy punk," Natsu frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest as he walked away. Everyone headed to the beer hall except for the rain woman.

"God, please, " she wept, "please let the rain wash away the pain. Please." Soaked in the rain, she fell into her knees, & cried quietly.

_Eight months ago…_

"Shin, shin, drop. Shin, shin, drop," Juvia kept murmuring as she walked back & forth along the sidewalks in front of a convenient store. Heavy rain kept pouring but she didn't mind it. Instead of running toward the store, she chose to stay there while watching the vehicles & people on their rain coats passed by.

"Juvia!" A strong female voice was heard across the street. She looked upon to see whose voice was calling her name.

"Erza-san! Ohayou!" Juvia greeted her.

"Hmn… What are you doing there? Are you not gonna go to the guild's headquarter today?" Erza shouted back. The rain drops were making loud noises so it was kinda impossible to hear each other's voice if they wouldn't put a little effort on shouting.

"I'm not quite sure about that, Erza-san. 'Cause you see, I'm…I'm waiting for someone," Juvia blushed making it all obvious who was that "someone" she just mentioned.

"Okay, then, I'll go ahead. See you around!" They waved to each other & Erza continued walking toward the headquarter's direction.

"Shin, shin, drop. Shin, shin, drop. Ohhh~ Gray-sama's taking too much time preparing himself. Juvia's getting hungry," she frowned a little & continued walking back & forth. "Shin, shin, drop. Shin, sh-"

"Juvia-san, ohayou!" Juvia got interrupted by an unfamiliar voice & when she lifted her head up, she saw another Fairy Tail wizard.

"Ohayou, Freed-san!" She greeted back. "Are you on your way to the headquarter?"

"Actually, I came here to pick you up. Gray asked me to do so 'cause he happened to run some errands & he couldn't make it here," Freed explained

'_G-Gray-sama won't go & see Juvia? But, he said he would meet Juvia here no matter what happened! Is he seeing other girl? Did he change his mind & decided not to see Juvia? Did he get into an accident? Is he alright? Does he nee-'_

"Uhm, Juvia-san… Is everything alright?" Freed got kinda worried seeing that Juvia wasn't looking healthy & that she kept on saying things he couldn't understand.

"Y-Yes," she chuckled. "Shall we go now?"

As they walk along the streets, they had casual conversations. They talked about wizard's stuff & the like. Freed invited her to grab some lunch first & discuss the reason they were together.

"Proposal?!" Juvia exclaimed.

"Yeah. Gray asked me to help him prepare for this event; said he has planned to propose to her next week but he doesn't know what to do & what to buy. Of course, what do I know about stuff like this? Never done this before & still have no idea of it. So, I recommended you, Juvia-san," Freed briefly explained.

"G-Gray-sama already likes…likes…s-someone?" It was quite hard for her to ask him 'cause she was too much afraid of the answer. But she took courage since it was Gray they were talking about.

"Yeah. On the day after tomorrow, Gray is gonna ask Lucy to be his girlfriend. Cute, isn't it?" Freed smiled as he revealed Gray's special someone.

Heavens fell upon her. She felt like she was being buried six feet under & she was slowly running out of breath. No words were coming out of her mouth & she began having cold sweat.

"Cute, isn't it, Juvia-san?" Freed repeated thinking Juvia didn't hear him say it.

"Y-Yeah, hehe. Hehe~" That was all she could say. Her heart stopped then, she died. Not literally, though.

"Freed-san, excuse me for a moment. I'll just go to the washroom. Thank you," Juvia stood up & Freed just gave her a smile saying he wouldn't mind it.

She knew there was another reason to excuse herself. Instead of heading toward the ladies' washroom, she walked past the glass doors of the restaurant without letting Freed see her. She needed some air, needed to breathe. All of a sudden, she screamed on top of her lungs catching everyone's attention.

"I'm sorry, everyone," she bowed her head as a language of sincerity then, she headed back to the restaurant. Freed was no longer there where she left him. "He didn't leave me all alone with the bill, did he?" Juvia looked around & luckily, her eyes caught Freed who was standing near the counter & was on the phone. Freed noticed she was looking at his direction so he smiled & waved his hand.

While waiting for Freed, Juvia sat & did some serious thinking about Gray, of course. She kept on asking herself why on Earth Gray chose Lucy over her when it was pretty obvious that she cared more about him compared to Lucy. Was her effort not enough to make him see through her? Did she not have a nice body to make him notice her? Was she not strong enough to protect him? Was she too clingy…well, yeah, no doubt about this. She was no longer in the mood to do anything for all she could think of were the why's & what if's she always had in her mind since the moment he met him 'til that day after she found out he was gonna propose to Lucy.

After the phone call, Freed headed to where he last saw Juvia. He didn't want to keep her waiting for so long. Unfortunately, she already left. All he found was a note written on the table.

_'I'm very sorry, Freed-san, for leaving you here without saying a word or at least letting you know the reason. I just think I am not the right person that can help you & Gray-sama. Anyway, thank you for the wonderful meal. I promise to return the favor the next time we see each other like this. Also, don't stay outside too long. The rain's quite heave & you might catch a cold. Take care! -Juvia'_

"Juvia-san, you could have at least used the table napkins when you made this letter," he whispered. Freed sighed & decided to leave right away.


End file.
